


Even Dragons are eventually slain Hawke.

by Arahs13



Series: Remember me with a smile, or don't remember me at all. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Off-screen death, Tags Are Hard, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahs13/pseuds/Arahs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time you put yourself at risk. One day you will not be so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>(Used they/them pronouns for hawke, so they can be male or female or neither.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Dragons are eventually slain Hawke.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic, enjoy.
> 
> Key:  
> Varrics letter bold and italic  
> Fenris/hakwes past words italic
> 
> if you've played the dlc of dragon age 2 with a fenris romance than by the title i think you know the convo the titles based off of.
> 
> feel free to point out if i've made a grammatical error anywhere.
> 
> comments and kudos welcome. its nice to hear from people who read my crap.

**_Fenris._ **

A name. Not his by birth, not the name a mother would whisper in the night to their child. Not the name his mother gave.

A name that is now his own.

Fenris meant Wolf. A bound wolf, but wolves had teeth, once used to harm for a master then used to harm the master. Wolves are free bound by no one but to who they want to be.

They protect their own to their last breath.

He should have protected his own.

Fenris Hawke.

The wolf. The bird of prey. The bird he gave his every breath to, his body to, his heart in whispered words. _I am yours._

And you are mine. It was always silent but they knew.

**_It’s about Hawke._ **

Hawke.

The one who gave their heart to him first, who loved him, who waited for him even when he left. Hawke who gave him a glimpses of companionship, friendship, and family even before he was theirs. Hawke who gave him a name of his own to take should he want it, a name of family.  

He didn’t remember his family, and the Hawke had lost theirs along the way. Two halved of a whole colliding into each other.

It was Chaotic. Dangerous. Beautiful.

**_Something happened,_ **

Leaving in the night, covered by the dark as the cold set in the bones, slowing the walk to a crawl as time seemed to stop. A pattern now for them. He left first, they left second.

There one moment, tangled in each other, gasping for breath, clawing at each other until skin broke with the intensity of their passion, then gone the next.

They had left a note. They had left.

**_Something terrible._ **

The Hawke taught him to read instead of mock him when he could not. Gave him knowledge long kept from him. _You are a freeman Fenris._

He was. But he bound himself willingly to the dragon disguised as a Hawke, suffocating in their heat as it blistered his skin but refusing to let go.

Books where a freedom, letters tangling into words which flowed becoming images imprinted into the mind. They loved stories of dragons, graceful creatures tall and intimidating fiercely  loyal of what was theirs, willing to protect to the last breath, the same as them.

Fenris remembers Hawke always skipped the endings of the tales.

 _Dragons don’t die that easy Fenris_.

He wished it to be true.

**_Forgive me Fenris._ **

 Three words they wrote. Three words they whispered often.

Hawke’s guilt, ate them from the inside out, whispering in their ear at night while they brokenly whispered those three words.

The Hawke gave him the option the leave, there was too much blood on their hands. This war was started by them, the blood spilled was on them.

There was nothing to forgive. The blood on his hands was the same.

But he knew, he knew Hawke would not forgive themselves until the blood stopped flowing through their fingers stopped flowing into the ground like a river.

They both knew that wouldn’t happen.

He knew why they left.

The war, the breach.

Corypheus.

_Each time you put yourself at risk. One day you will not be so lucky._

Hawke knew this, he knew this. The possibility was always there. Both of them had already risked so much.

_Have you a better idea?_

_Guard what you have. Keep your head low._

He wished that this time they had.

_Like a Dragon! Guarding my treasure horde!_

Yes.

_That’s not what I meant._

He had meant it.

_Shall I eat passer-by? Perhaps I can demand virgin sacrifices._

Anything, they could have done anything if only they stayed.

**_Hawke’s gone Fenris._ **

_Even dragons are eventually slain, Hawke._

**_Hawke dead._ **

**_\---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------ ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------_ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

Forgive me Fenris.

Dragons don’t die that easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. hoped you like it.


End file.
